Collecting and displaying baseball style caps, i.e., soft-head, hard brim caps, is a popular hobby. Baseball style caps, worn during sporting and leisure activities, display information including names, logos, and other such indicia. The baseball style caps are constructed to comprise a soft-head component having a button at its crown and an adjustable strap along its back, and a hard brim component. Such construction of the baseball style caps allows for a variety of cap rack designs for storage and/or display of the caps. In general, baseball style caps can be placed on the racks using sections of the soft-head component of the cap or using the hard brim component of the cap. With regard to using the hard brim component, U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,073 discloses a cap holder apparatus in which the hard brim is clamped to the rack. To generate or maintain curvature of the hard brim component, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,758,779, 6,311,879 B1, and 6,422,401 B1 disclose cap holders with apertures (U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,779), slots (U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,879 B1), or sleeves (U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,401 B1); the hard brim is rolled and inserted into the aperture, slot, or sleeve. With regard to using the soft-head component of the cap for placement of a baseball style cap on a cap rack, U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,123 discloses a baseball style cap holder wherein the cap is attached to the rack by means of the crown button. U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,144 discloses placement of a baseball style cap on a rack by means of a slot, wherein the soft-head component of the baseball style cap is folded such that the rear portion is reversed and retained within the front portion forming a planar fold line; this planar fold line is received within the slot in the rack. U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,206 discloses a rack comprising a plurality of hooks, wherein placement of the baseball style cap is by means of hanging the adjustable strap of the soft-head component of the cap over a hook. U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,588 discloses an expandable display type rack with cap body supporting pairs of vertical rods and horizontal rods, which are perpendicular to the vertical rods. The cap is displayed by hanging the soft-head component over a rod. U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,909 discloses a rack comprising a base, a cap support having a hemispheric shape to maintain the shape of the soft-head component of the cap and which is sized to securely hold and display the cap, and a base/cap support attachment rod. An additional feature of this rack is the ability to attach the base/cap support attachment rod to the base in either a vertical or horizontal orientation. This feature provides flexibility in mounting the rack on a surface, such as a door or wall, either vertically or horizontally.
The above-mentioned cap racks, and cap racks in general, are designed to have a plurality of cap supports fixed in permanent positions at predetermined intervals along the length of a rack base. In addition, the caps racks are typically designed for attachment to a vertical surface, such as a wall or door, and accommodation of additional caps for storage and/or display is typically limited to linear expansion of cap racks. These particular features do not allow for flexibility in positioning of the cap along the length of the rack base, for display of a cap rack on a horizontal surface such as a desk, shelf, table, or the like, or for expansion of a cap rack vertically and/or horizontally.